


Reconstruction

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi on a rampage for Tsuzuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/11608.html)
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“Capture a Moment.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/10083.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/reconstruction/>

Tatsumi surveyed the library — broken door from kicking it down, bookcases and more bookcases of photobooks and videotapes, gasoline sprinkled all over. Lighter in hand, he picked up a photobook, lit it, and dropped it.

Just then, the Count arrived on the scene — horror coming from his voice! “My Tsuzuki library! Tatsumi! You’ll pay for this!”

Tatsumi almost kicked the Count to GenSouKai but then remembered. “No need to worry, Count. I’ve already taken care of the paperwork,” and Tatsumi pulled out of his inner jacket papers from EnmaDaiOh for the Count — a bill for the reconstruction of the library. 


End file.
